


Köln

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [15]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kaleun, angsty fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Wir sitzen alle gemütlich beisammen um die Back und gehen unseren eigenen Sachen nach, als die Radioübertragung kommt. Wieder Luftangriffe auf Deutschland… vor allem im Westen… Köln.Die Frau des Leitenden ist in einem Kölner Krankenhaus untergebracht und seit der Radioübertragung macht er sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie.





	Köln

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Wir sitzen alle gemütlich beisammen um die Back und gehen unseren eigenen Sachen nach, als die Radioübertragung kommt. Wieder Luftangriffe auf Deutschland… vor allem im Westen… Köln.

„Köln!“, halt es in meinem Kopf wider und einen Augenblick lang kann ich den Blick nicht von dem Radio losreißen. „Ingrid“, durchfährt es mich als nächstes und endlich kann ich meinen Kopf wenden, nur um zu sehen, wie Friedrich eilig nach seiner Mütze greift und von dem Ledersofa hochschießt, um durch die Zentrale zu den Dieseln zu turnen.

„Ingrid!“, schallt es noch immer in mir. „Ingrid, Ingrid!“ Die Frau Friedrichs, ein nettes, recht hoch gewachsenes Mädel, mit einer gutherzigen Freundlichkeit, die ich nur ein einziges Mal erlebt habe, ist in einem Krankenhaus in Köln stationiert.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Werner, der heute auch nicht gut drauf zu sein scheint, stemme ich mich hoch und steige Friedrich nach. Bevor er sich durch das achtere Schott schwingen kann, packe ich ihn sanft am Arm.

„Friedrich“, ist alles was über meine Lippen kommt. Der Rest, von dem ich mir noch gar nicht so genau überlegt habe, wie er lauten soll, bleibt mir in der Kehle stecken. Nach einem kurzen Zögern dreht er sich zu mich um und es zieht mir die Eingeweide zusammen, diese Trauer in seinen Augen zu sehen, der Glaube, dass es seine Frau erwischt hätte. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, immerhin das Hospital eines der größeren Gebäude. Und Die Tommies sind ja nicht dumm, die werden wissen, auf was sie die Bomben werfen müssen.

Friedrich steht zusammengestaucht vor mir, ermattet und schlaff und es zerbricht mir das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Wortlos, aus Angst, meine eigene Stimme könnte mir den Dienst versagen, bitte ich ihn, sich auf die Kartenkiste zu setzen. Er tut es nach einem kurzen Zögern auch und lässt sich schwer darauf sinken. Ich gehe neben ihm in die Hocke und betrachte ihn genau. Das Gesicht ist müde, die Augen rot und wässrig. Gleich wird er weinen. Aber keine Träne fließt. Er kauert sich nur zusammen, dreht die Mütze in den Händen und atmet zittrig.

„Ingrid“, würgt er irgendwann hervor und ich will nichts lieber, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn an mich zu drücken, ganz, ganz fest, und ihn weinen zu lassen bis er aus meinem Schweigen Kraft schöpft. Aber ich tue es nicht, flechte meine Finger zusammen, dass ich ihm nicht die Hand warm und sanft auf die Schulter lege, dass ich ihm nicht mit den Knöcheln über die Schläfen fahre, dass ich ihm nicht mit dem Daumen über die trockenen Wangen wische und ihn nicht an mich ziehe bis sich unsere Stirnen treffen. Stattdessen nicke ich nur mitfühlend und wünsche mir, ihm mit seinem Tumult an Gefühlen, der wie ein Orkan hinter seinen braunen Augen wühlt, helfen zu können. Aber das habe ich noch nie gekonnt, das war Ingrids Aufgabe gewesen. Und jetzt – ich will nicht daran denken, dass diese gutmütige junge Frau, die mich einst fröhlich und gutmütig in ihr Haus ließ und mir, einem Fremden, ohne zu zögern Speis und Trank anbot, dass genau diese Frau jetzt nicht mehr sein solle, begraben unter Schutt den letzten Atemzug für die Ewigkeit getan haben solle.

Meine Gedanken wollen auch anfangen, um jenen Tag zu kreisen, an dem ich die Ehefrau meines Freundes kennenlernte, aber ich ziehe mich gewaltsam in die Gegenwart zurück und räuspere mich vorsichtig. Friedrich zuckt trotzdem zusammen und schaut mich aus verschreckten Augen an. Seine Kiefer mahlen nervös.

„Friedrich“, sage ich nochmals. „Komm, Friedrich. Geh ein bisschen schlafen.“

Er schaut mich an, dann zu seiner Koje, wo die anderen wie zuvor um die Back sitzen und ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen. Dann wieder zu mir.

 _„Bist du irre? Bei so vielen Leuten?“_ , fragt sein Blick

 _„In meiner Koje.“_ , lasse ich meinen Blick antworten und rolle mit den Augen. Ich will ihn ja nicht verletzen, aber gerade stellt er sich ein bisschen dumm.

Überraschung in seinen Augen, dann ein Blitz Panik. _„Deine Koje? Das geht nicht, du bist der Kommandant!“_

Diesmal muss ich laut seufzen und ich erhebe mich, um ihn zu meiner Koje zu steigen. Dort angekommen drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um, denn ich weiß, dass er mir gefolgt ist.

 _„Und dein Freund. Ich lieg ja nicht daneben.“_ , versichere ich ihm und folge seinem Blick, der kurz zu dem I WO zuckt. Ich schüttle leicht meinen Kopf. _„Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen. Wenn er ein Problem hat, dann hat er es mit mir. Und nicht mit dir, ja?“_

Es dauert noch einen Moment, aber schließlich gibt sich Friedrich geschlagen und schlüpft in meine Koje, wo ich ihn zudecke. Vielleicht tue ich es auch ein bisschen liebevoller und fürsorglicher als ich sollte und ich spüre den warnenden Blick des II WO auf meinem Rücken, aber ich ignoriere es. Wenn er es gesehen hat, dann auch der I WO und Werner. Das ist mir im Moment aber alles egal. Ich drehe mich, dass man von der Back aus nicht sehen kann, was ich mache und streiche Friedrich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus, LI. Sie sind hier ein wichtiger Mann an Bord, wir brauchen Sie noch.“, sage ich und gehe zurück auf meinen Platz auf dem Ledersofa. Der I WO wirft mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu, aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, fängt der II WO an, ihn wahllos über irgendein uninteressantes Thema auszufragen.

Der II WO ist mir in dieser Angelegenheit ein bisschen ein Rätsel. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er Frauen mag und mit Männern nichts zu tun hat, aber seit er es auf unerklärliche Weise geschafft hat, meine Beziehung mit Friedrich herauszufinden, verhält er sich wie ein Wachhund, der seine Herrchen beschützen will. Schon zweimal hat er uns anderen gegenüber vertuscht und ich weiß eigentlich noch nicht einmal warum. Er hat ja keinen Grund dazu.

 

 

Als ich abends in meine Koje steige, brauche ich einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass Friedrich fehlt. Wo ist er bloß? Ich stemme mich noch einmal hoch, um in seiner Koje nachzusehen, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Er wird wohl in den Maschinen sein. Mit dem Gedanken gehe ich zu Bett.

Eine Weile später werde ich wach, als eine Hand auf meiner Schulter landet. Ich drehe mich und schiele hoch. Es ist Friedrich, mit Müdigkeit in den kleinen Fältchen seines Gesichts, aber die Trauer ist ein wenig geschwunden. Trotzdem sehe ich Nervosität und höre sie, als er mit gedämpfter Stimme fragt: „Darf ich hierblieben, Herr Kaleun?“

Ich schlucke unwillkürlich. Warum nennt er mich Kaleun, wenn er einen Freund fragt? Wovor hat er Angst? Die Worte versagen mir und ich nicke stumm, ziehe ihn wortlos zu mir, die Decke über uns beide, bis wir aneinandergeschmiegt in dem viel zu schmalen Bettchen liegen.

Seine Arme sind verzweifelt als sie sich um meinen Hals schlingen, mich an ihn drücken und die Lippen, die da plötzlich auf meinen sind, flehen nach Erlösung von einer Qual, die ich nicht beenden kann. Ich brauche all meine Kraft, um mich wieder von ihm losreißen zu können.

„Nein.“, hauche ich bestimmt. „Nein, das machen wir nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“ Er klingt trotzig.

„Weil du deinen Schmerz in einem anderen Schmerz ertrinken möchtest. Aber so funktioniert es nicht. Das macht dich nur kaputt.“ Ich weiß, meine Worte sind nicht, was er hören will, sind viel zu belehrend, aber ich muss sie sagen, so, wie sie mir über die Lippen drängen, um ihn verstehen zu machen, dass ich keine Flucht bin, dass ich kein Verband bin, den er zu seinem eigenen Belieben nutzen kann. Dabei weiß ich selbst, dass er mich so nicht sieht, dass er das Uns zu schätzen weiß. Dass ich nur meine eigene Angst bekämpfe, sie damit niederschreie, damit sie nicht zu laut wird.

Und ich sehe, wie Friedrich versteht, wie er es akzeptiert, wie er seine Hand hebt und mir über die Wange streicht.

 _„Hab keine Angst, mein Schatz. Ich will dich nie gebrauchen.“_ , sagen seine Augen und ich muss ihn dankbar in einen Kuss ziehen.

Wir lösen uns wieder voneinander und Friedrich legt seinen Kopf auf meine Brust.

„Ingrid lebt, Friedrich. Ganz bestimmt.“, flüstere ich in sein Haar und umarme ihn ein bisschen fester.

Er kuschelt sich noch ein wenig näher an mich, nuschelt ein leises „Danke“ und entschläft fast augenblicklich.


End file.
